


[podfic of] girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [41]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revolutionary Wanda Maximoff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 5:32]the sokovian refugees have the scarlet witchthe princess of wakanda has a scarlet soulmark
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Shuri
Series: Marvel Podfics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic of] girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411455) by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory). 



> Thank you Sophie for allowing me to podfic your stuff. I adore you and your fics are always hella cute.

cover art by flowerparrish

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zCQBuKE2NEqXx4VDyfTyM9BDOmOAY-gH/view?usp=sharing) | 00:05:32 | 4.4 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
